Tripped Asunder
by Elliot Pole
Summary: Yusei finds himself om Arendelle where he runs into Violet Baudelaire, who is getting married. Her fiancé isn't too keen on Yusei, however.


**Tripped Asunder**

**Chapter One**

Yusei Fudo looked at the five cards which lay before him in the snow. He had somehow winded up in this winter wonderland. A quadruped made of ice with a marvelous mane wasn't far off. Whoever had sculpted it must be a fine artist indeed. Yusei, however, was stuck with only a few cards, only one of which he had any association with before.

That one was Sonic Chick. He was very glad to see her. But if he had to be here with just five cards, shouldn't one of them have been his precious Stardust Dragon?

He remembered all the "if you're trapped on a deserted island, what would you have with you?" games he had played with Riley and the boys. Prior to becoming a superstar in Neo Domino City. At that time he had expected that he'd be in some place tropical, as deserted islands tended to be. This place wasn't deserted—some bloke was carrying bark in a distance. Nor was it tropical. Not with the snow and the oce and the shivers from chills that ran up Yusei's spine. But yoicks, to have _these _cards? Really? Of all the creatures in Duel Monsters, these were not well-appreciated,

Yusei felt a tap on his shoulder.

"You look a little lost, stranger."

He looked up and was astonished. "Violet! It's so great to see you!"

They embrace. Then she draws away as a guy draws up on a horse.

"Er, Frimmel, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. Yusei Fudo."

"Any friend of Violet's is welcome at Arendelle," the man said, alighting from his horse.

He then wrapped his arms around Violet's shoulders.

"Are you two together?" Yusei asked.

"Frimmel and I are engaged," Violet said, exhibiting her ring. "it'll be the first wedding in Arendelle since the castle was open for visitation. Won't it, Frim?"

"Yes, indeed. The princess herself was engaged to be married, but the guy turned out to be an arse. No offense, Teclup," Frimmel said to his horse, who had started to whinny.

":So how'd you gget here, Yusei?"

"You could say I was carried here by a Harpie Lady."

"Ah. I love the analogy. Almost considered using Harpies myself, when I was in Neo Domino. But that Mai Valentine was a legend."

"Man, we miss having you as a part of our group," Yusei said. Crow was starting to call you the 'Seeventh Signer.'"

"What about Kalin? Does he think of me at all?"

"Constantly, I'd say. Though he doesn't like to admit it."

Tears started to well in Violet's eyes.

"What's wrong, Vi?" Frimmel asked.

"It's just something that happened. You won't forsake me, will you, Frim?"

"Never, Vi. I'll be true to you till one or both of us iss dead. And eternally afterward."

"Don't mention death in the ears of Violet Baudelaire!" Yusei screeched, placing his palms over Violet's ears.

"I was expressing my love for her, you nonplusse! I do hope death isn't likely in the near future! It would be awful if it were. Goodness man, I love her! And you may have just seen me with her for the first time, but you've got to know that I would never do anything to hurt Violet! So calm down, stickler, and pull your hands away from my fiancée."

Yusei did so, a bit reluctantly.

""It's all right, Yuse. Frimmel does love me."

"He ought to know what an offense it is to speak of death around you."

"It's never come up before. Death is not something you want to think of when you're falling in love, getting engaged…"

"If it bothers you, I won't speak of it again," Frimmel said.

"See that you don't," said Yusei. He picked up his cards and began walking away.

"Yuse, where you going?"

"To find a shack to stay for the night. Where else?"

"You don't need to do that. You can lpdge at the castle. IfPrinces Anna is notified that you're a friend of mine, I'm sure she won't mind."

"Vi, are you sure he'd be welcome? I'm a bit worried about his temper…"

"He'll conduct himself well. He's never been in a castle before. And I'm sure he knows the way to handle himself before royalty."

Yusei counted to eleven, running his hand over the Sonic Chick card. The anger dissipated from him, though he was already starting to loathe Frimmel.

"I would love to meet a princess," Yusei said. "She must be very sweet, if she has treated you well."

"Er, Princess Anna isn't here right now," Violet said. "She's on orders by the queen, her sister, to visit some education facility or whatnot. She won't tel me much abo0ut it, though."

"I'd think your friends wouldn't keep secrets from you, Violet. None of the Signers ever did."

"I reckon she must. She wouldn't want to disobey Queen Elsa. And she'll tell me more about it when she returns."

"Listen to me, man," Frimmel said. "I will not have you saying anything awful about the royal family, implied or otherwise. My first priority is to defend Violet, and my second one is to challenge any and all who wish to tarnish the names of Queen Elsa or Princess Anna. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yusei didn't mean anything cruel by it," Violet said. "Did you, Yusei?"

"I hope that nothing I say will be misconstrued as slander," said Yusei.

"See? Now let's go find Gamosh. He'll know how we can reach approval from Anna before night comes. If not, perhaps Queen Elsa won't mind…tho0ugh I'm not quite on an amiga level with her yet…we're still at acquaintace stage…"

"Queen Elsa is willing to help those in need. Your friend needs lodgings, and the castle has many room for guests. So long as he isn't belligerent, I'm sure he'll be permitted to remain."

"You always know what to say, Frimmel."

"It wasn't me talking, Vi."

"Who was it, then?"

"Hei venner," came a voice from below. They looked to see a snowman that only reached up to Violet's knees. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Olaf."

"Oh, hello. You'r the knight, aren't you?"

"A knight made of snow. But I prefer that my title isn't used. Olaf will do. No sirs please."

"You say Elsa will allow Yusei to stay here," Violet said. She giggled, placing a hand over her mouth and looking at Yusei with mirth –filled eyes. Pulling her hand away from her mouth, she said, "I punned your name."

"Reminds me of when we first met," Yusei said. "Good times."

"Elsa will gladly let you stay. I'll put in a good word for you."

The snowman turnedto go. "What's your name again?"

"Yusei."

"Ah, I see. There's the pun. We'll have ensure we don't make you say your name too many times."

The snowman pinted with his twig hand, winking. Then he went off.

"Talking snowmen? This is a mighty strange place we've come to, Vi."

"He's the only one here, I reckon."

"I'd like to see more of this place. That statue over there is magnificent."

"You mean the ice Pegasus? I would like to see it alive."

"Is it a Pegasus?"

"The most well-iced Pegasus ever constructed," Frimmel said.

"Who crafted it?" Yusei asked.

"Why, Queen Elsa did," said Violet. "There's no one better at structuring ice than she."

"Does she really have time to practice sculpting, being queen?"

"She's doesn't need to practice it. The skill comes to her without effort. And it takes no time at all to make. Really. But you've got to see her at it."

"First talking snowmen, then queens who are amazing sculture artists! What other wonders does this place hold?"

"Stick around, and you might see more than you ever expected," said Violet. "This place has much to show those willing to see. Oh, and I just thought—you'll be at my wedding! I would have liked to have the other Signers there, but having you there will rock! Oh Yusei, thank heavens you're here!"

She embraced him once more.

Frimmel pulled her away from YUsei and wrapped her in a hug, vefore kissing her intently. She allowed it, but as she pulled away, she didn't seem tooo happy.

"Frim, Yusei is just a friend. You don't have to do that every time we hug."

"Can I help it if I see you getting physically close to another guy and feel envy creep up my neck?"

"You ought to keep your jealousy under bounds when it's Yusei I'm hugging. He's not the one you should feel that for, anyhow. Yusei and I are just friends, and that's all we ever wil be to one another."

"Oh yeah? Then why is Yusei speeding away, on my horse, no less?"

"Yusei—what? Yusei!/"

He was galloping away, though, and Violet attempting to run after him, tripped in the snow. "What's going on? YUSEI!"

"I can have a search party go after him," Frimmel said. "They'll corner him and bring him back."

"If he wanrts tp go, let him. It was silly to think he'd want to remain, for my sake…"

"Teclup doesn't like other people riding her. She might toss him off and his head will smash into a boulder…"

"Ugh, don't put gruesome images in my head, please, Frim! Oh darn it. Yusei…?"

She fell into a slump. And then her hand brushed against thin cardboard. Could it be…?

It was a Diel Monsters card. Sonic Chick, one of Yusei's favorites. "He's going to be all right!" she said.

"What makes you think that?" Frimmewl asked.

"He's a Signer," said Violet. "Nothing can get Signers down."

"Uh, Violet? What's a Signer?"

Instead of answering, Violet began humming. And then she sang a song,

"_I know that at Peverall_

_You crushed the gniner gomer_

_But Lucky Treeroot Umbrella Dragon_

_Now your aid is required_

_Through the forest at Goady River,_

_I summon thee,_

_I summon thee,_

_For a Signer you see me_."

"She needs to be taken to the trolls," Frimmel said to a womab who looked worried.. "They'll know how to heal her."

"I'll get the Icebearer to carry her in his sled. He knows where the Valley of the Living Rock is located, and the trolls will appearto him."

"The Ice-delivere's slay is only big enough for two," said Frimmel.

"Do you honestly think Kristoff is going to risk incurring Princess Anna's wrath by doing anything to your fiancée? Kristoff is an honest man; he loves the princess, and he will treat Violet honorably. This I can vouch for."

A bell was rung and a tidal wave of snow rushed against them as a very enthusiastic reindeer parked the sld tied to its midriff in front of the three of them."

"You called me, Jekkolo?" Kristoff asked.

"Violet, Princess Anna's dear friend, is in need of troll-healing."

"Put her in the sleigh," Kristofff said, seeing Violet's dazed eyes. The woman lifted her bodily into the sled, and Violet did not protest.

Frimmel held onto the reins.

"Let go, man! Your fiancée won't be healed if she doesn't appear in the Valley of the Rock."

"If I hear that you've kissed Violet or have done anything more than formal to her while she was in your custody, I will ensure that you get demoted and banished from Arendelle. Do I make myself clear?"

"You're laboring under the delusion that you have more sway wwith the queen than you actually possess," Kristoff said. "But I love Princess Anna, and will not touch Violet. Honest, I won't."

"You better not. It is rather unfortunate that this close to my marriage day, my fiancée falls into such a state. I want her safe. That is what you must think of if any wayward thoughts enter your head."

Kristoff scowled. Frimmel gave him a final glare before the reindeer began its canter. "Sometimes being in that place without Anna is overbearing, you know?"

The reindeer grunted in reponse. Violet fell into a dizem though, and for a while Kristoff just listened to her gentle breathing and the _cloppity-clop _of Sven's hooves crunching down on twigs in the snow.


End file.
